GodzillaVerse
The GodzillaVerse '''(Also known as the '''Godzilla Cinematic Universe) is a series of giant monster films and a shared cinematic universe based on the Godzilla franchise, co-created by Toho Company Ltd and Warner Bros. Pictures. It is populated by humans, superheroes, supervillains, animals and even giant monsters. Feature Films * Godzilla (GodzillaVerse film) * Godzilla: Monster Island * Godzilla: Terror of King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs. Mothra (GodzillaVerse film) * Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla (GodzillaVerse film) * Guardian Monsters * My Name is Smith * Agara (film) * Godzilla: Monster Wars (GodzillaVerse film) * Dogora (GodzillaVerse film) * Monster from Space * Agara: Monster Crisis * Scarlet Dragon * Zone Fighter * Manda: Protector of the Mu Empire * King Kong and Godzilla: Clash of the Monsters * Godzilla: Inflicting Blood * Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters * Godzilla: The Rise of Destroyah * Yog (GodzillaVerse film) * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla vs Gigan * Sarangra (film) * Godzilla: Legends (film) * Godzilla Against Segugon * Godzilla: Monster God * Mebigon: The Space Monster * Goronda * Godzilla vs. Desghidorah: Giant Monster Battle of the Universe * Godzilla Origins * Age of the Monsters Television Series *Black Claw *Agara *Monster Kid *Slicer the Kaiju Samurai *Ultra Super Girls *Diamond City Heroes *Monster Bird *Ultra Dinosaur *Monster Kid: Master of Monsters *Return of Monster Kid Television films and specials *Monster Kid: The Movie *Agara vs. Ultra Dinosaur *Ultra Super Girls: The Movie *Godzilla vs. The Ultra Super Girls *Godzilla vs. The Earth Defenders *Godzilla: Showdown of the Monsters *Mothra: Worlds Collide *Monster Kid and the Son of Godzilla *A Godzilla Halloween *Godzilla: Battle of the Heroes *Godzilla: King of the Monsters Unleasited Crossovers *Teen Sky: Godzilla's Rage (film) *Teen Sky: Alien Invasion (film) *Godzilla vs. The DC Universe *Avengers meet Monster Kid Characters Protagonists Humans * David Smith * Slicer * Scarlet Dragon * Dr. Susan Tubman * Jessie Brown * Justin Myers * Princess Namba * Max Stewart * Megan Stewart * Dennis Stewart Animals *TBD. Antagonists *Gold Vulture *Doomette *Dr. Whirlwind *Madame in Red *Madame in Black *Madame in Grey *Lord Quan Chen Monsters *Godzilla *Agara *Mothra *Dogora *Sebon *Spore Lizard *Varan *Baragon *Anguirus *MUTO *Gorosaurus *Gigan *Megalon *Rodan *Mothra *Kong *Zilla *Destoroyah *Titanosaurus *King Ghidorah *Orga *Manda *Gezora *Kamoebas *King Caesar *Battra *Zanikos *Ganimes *Mandogon *Kyorah *Jidora *Hedorah *Skull Crawlers *Zuul *Anagora *Godzilla Junior *DesGhidorah *Zoda *Zorn *Segugon *Red Dragon *Barodra *Kappa Beasts *Unnamed Gorilla/Wolf-like Kaiju *Kaiju based off TBD. * * * * *Goronda *Molar *Gangulor *Ragilan *Loreba *Oronya *Silgira *Vokkon . *Ataxidon Timeline GodzillaVerse/Timeline Marketing Trivia *The GodzillaVerse features more complete original Kaiju than any Godzilla film era. *The GodzillaVerse features many to Toho's famous monsters like Godzilla Rodan, and Mothra. *There is an origin film about a character appearing in Godzilla. *Toho creates the GodzillaVerse due to the success of their own Kaiju starring Legendary Pictures' MonsterVerse. *The design of some Kaiju are based on suits used in previous Godzilla films. *Godzilla goes back to his original origin as a creature mutated by nuclear radiation. *The GodzillaVerse is the fourth Godzilla film era where all films share the same continuity. **The first is the Showa Era. **The second is the Heisei Era. **The third is Legendary Pictures' MonsterVerse. *The GodzillaVerse is the fifth era of the Godzilla franchise. Category:GodzillaVerse Category:Godzilla Category:Cinematic Universes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Franchise Category:Franchises Category:Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Fictional Universes Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas